List of gags
What follows is a list of all gags in NES Story. Koopsers and endings Sometimes, a joke ending is created. Which Koopsers Joopsers immediately replies with "Shut the hell up. Besides, we aren't doing that you dummy." It first appeared in The Final Challenge. As of The Cūppar, the gag is now done by the various Koopsers replacements, including Woofsers Oofsers, Hoofers Poofers, and Boopers Whoopsers. Spaghetti! Ever since Empty Headed End, "Spaghetti!" is said randomly, just once in the part. After spaghetti is said, spaghetti goes everywhere. This could make a situation worse or better. The gag also appeared in Harsh Reality, but there was no spaghetti flying because the episode takes place in the real world. In Chapter 1 Part 6, a precursor to this gag occurred when LuigiTheMurderer fought ThomasGaming64 with a bowl of "SPAGHETTI". This was followed by the enclosed instruction book spilling it all over the stadium. Rocko smacks into a glass pane After something cringeworthy or awkward happens, Rocko walks off, and smacks into a glass pane. Okay, Marc A running gag is that Cark addresses himself as "Mark spelled with a C" leading many people to initially think his name is "Marc". Something Newwwwwwwwwwwww Every time someone says "something new", Mark Sabine interrupts the person to sing "newwwww" like how he does in his Vindaloo song. No XYZ in the halls! Sometimes, usually when a rule is broken, Principal of the Thing appears and says it isn't allowed. I need to eat more crabs! Whenever a situation with Mr. Krabs happens, Patrick will appear out of nowhere and say "I need to eat more crabs!" It usually ends out with Mr. Krabs panicking. I've been dying for this sleep. Randomly, Joke would fall asleep and everybody would go into his dream, This gag would take a huge part of the page. CheeseCrocker eating grass At times, CheeseCrocker would say a statement and while saying it, would be eating grass since he's really fat. Koopsers burping At random times, Koopsers would randomly burp for no reason. So you're like a Canadian, but not a Canadian. Whenever Toht realizes a character that acts all Canadian, he says something like "So, name here. You speak like a Canadian, look like a Canadian, like stuff like a Canadian but you're NOT a Canadian." This phrase can vary through the ways the characters act. The characters who've been said to this phrase are: *Koopsers Joopsers *Toht himself Don't throw XYZ into computer. This is a new gag from Throwback Thurzday. When something is thrown into a computer, Michael Rosen pops up and says: 'Don't throw character into computer.' This is a reference to TNPoMaT. Characters and items who have been 'thrown into computer' are: * Toelopel * Michael Rosen himself * Rog's computer viruses * Sheldon J. Plankton * Ziggy * Views plushie * SirBenelux * Professor Oak's blender * Mr. Doom * Fire Man * Infec Ted * RockoRama * Fluttershy * Sheila * Mr. Free * Green Starry * Pizza * Principal of the Thing * A Teller * Baldi Never liked your XYZ anyways. This gag involves Captain Cape saying: 'Never really liked your XYZ anyways,' before punching the person. The gag has been used on: * Anti-Cosmo (Never really liked your son anyways) * Soap's ghost (Never really liked your grater anyways) * Baldi (Never really liked your boot camp anyways) * Nurse Poptarts (Never really liked your forks anyways) John Finnemore A new gag, used commonly throughout Target Diner. It involves John Finnemore appearing and making a joke about the situation. Occasionally, another member of the League Of British Comedians will make the joke. John Finnemore has made jokes about: * Robot takeovers * CheeseCrocker eating grass * Killing a Teller with a mace * Speaking in Hindi * Monsters (twice) * Using MUDAMUDAMUDA * People trying to kill him * A Target Diner being on Uranus * Being possessed by Donald Duck * Johnathon having an ancient rivalry against Dave * Being immortal * Commenting using a different device * The void * Being dragged into the void * Paying to eat cake * The zoo (twice) * A homeless man being given a million dollars * Scientists (Paul Merton) * Delicious cheese * Being eaten And then he got banned. It's FREEEE! When Mr. Free is talking about something, he sometimes says 'FREEEE!'. Examples of this gag (all from Throwback Thurzday) are: * For once, I'm helping you for FREEEE! * I opened a shop where people can buy things for FREEEE! * As long as it is FREEEE! * And you get it for FREEEE! * I'll give you guys some battle stuff for FREEEE! Filler Night At the end of most Chapter 3 - 5 parts, They Might Be Giants would perform a parody of Thriller Night titled "Filler Night". As its name suggests, this song was used for filler. How to Make Chocolate Chip Cookies In The Final Challenge, Koopsers Joopsers made a chocolate chip cookie recipe, and it will sometimes appear in later parts as a reference or for filler. Category:Lists